Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2/Kyou
Kyou, the main capital of the time period, is the main setting of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 and the only location available for exploration. Though it is the same setting as the first game, there are different places available for the player to see. Movement is done by simply selecting and confirming a location's name in the over world screen. Each day is separated into four phases: early morning, noon, evening, and dusk. The time spent for one phase is equivalent to the protagonist visiting one spot in the capital. Dusk automatically signals the end of all activities, meaning the player has a limit of three actions per day. Additionally, the backgrounds are colored differently depending on the time of day and current season. Locations When the protagonist decides to leave, she can be escorted by one or two of her Eight Guardians. Her guardians will not always be present, however, or may not be able to lead her to select parts of the land due to the current political conflict. The table below lists these limitations: :*Unless the player fulfills a certain plot point, these limitations will be set in stone for the entire game. Locations that are not marked with a color are neutral and therefore not affected. ;Additional icons on the map :★ - story event; cannot access area until the player succeeds or fails story events :● - haunted area; triggers immediate battle with vengeful spirit; cannot access area until icon disappears : - current location Kyou :1. Yukarihime's manor :2. Tou-ji (東寺) :3. Shinsenen (神泉苑) :4. Tadasu no Mori (糺の森) :5. Suzaku-mon (朱雀門) :6. Shirakawa (白河) :7. ~ 9. Retired Emperor's Residence :10. Gion-sha (祇園社) :11. Zuishin-in (随心院) :12. Toba-rikyuu (鳥羽離宮) :13. Rajoumon-ato (羅城門跡) :14. Ootoyo-jinja (大豊神社) :15. Kagura-oka (神楽岡) :16. Ichijomodori-bashi (一条戻り橋) :17. ~ 20. Imperial Palace Grounds :21. Hinomiko-sha (火之御子社) :22. Kaiko no Yashiro (蚕ノ社) :23. Funaoka-yama (船岡山) :24. Kamigamo-jinja (上賀茂神社) :25. Kitayama (北山) :26. Jingo-ji (神護寺) :27. Nonomiya (野宮) :28. Arashiyama (嵐山) :29. Matsunoo Taisha (松尾大社) :30. Ishihara no Ri (石原の里) :31. Fushimi Inari (伏見稲荷) :32. Uji-bashi (宇治橋) :33. Ousakayama (逢坂山) Retired Emperor's Residence Numbers 7 ~ 9. :7. Entrance and exit :8. Izudono (泉殿) :9. Hosshou-ji (法勝寺) Imperial Palace Grounds Numbers 17. ~ 20. :17. Entrance and exit :18. En no Matsubara (宴の松原) :19. Zushoryou (図書寮) :20. Dairi (内裏) Properties Historical Information *'Tou-ji' - "Eastern Temple". Temple commissioned by Emperor Kanmu but finished by the later founder of Shingon Buddhism, Kūkai. Together with its western counterpart, Nishi-ji, it was built as a protective building once the city became the designated capital. The project lost interest until Emperor Saga let Kūkai take over. Became the first place of Shingon Buddhism worship and is said to have not been moved in over 1,200 years. Recognized as a Kyoto historical landmark. *'Shinsenen' - Literally translated as "God Spring Garden". Emperor Kanmu ordered a pond to be built south of Nijo Castle. During the early digging stages, water gushed forth and rapidly filled the area. Pleased by the results, it was then called a divine blessing and was a favored spot for banquets. A temple was built nearby. According to legends, this is where Sen'nyo Ryuoh sleeps. The dragon god is known as a water and rain god, said to bless the area when it is pleased. Legends also say that this is where Minamoto no Yoshitsune met his beloved dancer, Shizuka. *'Tadasu no Mori' - "Tadasu Forest". Tadasu is the name of the location noting the place where the rivers Tadanogawa and Gamogawa met. The rivers flowed freely to create the massive native forest around it, growing just outside Shimogamo Temple with thick foliage and miniature streams. "Tadasu" has a variety of interpreted meanings, a few of which include "correctness", "natural state" or "clarity". A deity is thought to reside at the forest and sleeps at the nearby temple. It is thought to be a deity which rectifies lies. *'Suzaku-mon' - "Suzaku Gate". One of the twelve gates for entering the imperial palace and the main gate of the southern end. Named and created in honor of the sacred beast Suzaku. Thought to be where the entrance in which imperial envoys went to greet the emperor. Emperor also said to have used this gate for New Year's greetings and ceremonies. *'Shirakawa' - residential area along the river of the same name. Thought to have been a thriving location since ancient times with several mansions and temples built within it. Attached to the main road which leads to eastern counties. Legends state that travelers who came to this area often told lies and didn't know whether to sail by boat by night. The phrase "Shirakawa Night Boat" supposedly describes something unknown. The Genpei War decimated the area and residents tried for centuries to resurrect it. *'Izudono' - a temple also called "Izumidono". Said to be built in honor of Ukanomitama, one of Susanowo's children and a god of rice, agriculture and commerce. During the mid 9th century, a terrible drought was said to have plagued the capital. When Susanowo's mikoshi was placed within Izudono. As a blessing to the populace, a spring flourished from the earth and flooded the temple's pond (alternatively a sudden rainstorm was said to have happened). In any case, the people had their thirst quenched and became thankful. *'Hosshou-ji' - formerly a part of the Fujiwara clan's residence but presented to Emperor Shirakawa. Designated as his residence when he retired. Soon after refurnished with a large Buddhist hall with a statue of Birushanabutsu, leading to the temple's status as a Buddhist one. One of the six Shō Temples for the cloistered government, but no longer exists today to the civil war at the end of the Heian period. *'Gion-sha' - known as "Yasaka Shrine" in modern times and one of the Twenty-Two Shrines. During the Heian period, it was primarily a temple of Shinbutsu-shūgō worship as Gozuten'noh, Hachiouji-gongen, and Harisainyo were once celebrated here. Origins of its creation aren't certain and not completely recorded, but it has existed since ancient times. *'Zuishin-in' - temple commissioned by Emperor Ichijo. He was asked to create it by a monk named Ningai who was known as a "rain saint" since his prayers for downpours were always successful. The Imperial Court would sometimes call upon his services and were in debt to him. At the time of its creation, it was known as Gyuhizan-Mandaraji. According to legend, Ningai had a dream that his deceased mother was reincarnated into an ox who died without serving any purpose. Grieving for her spirit, he named the temple in her honor. *'Toba-rikyuu' - a private getaway for nobles which served as a secondary housing, a recreational area, and an outer harbor. Nobles could stay in the miniature palace and enjoy various pleasantries away from the city. Presented to Emperor Shirakawa once he retired. It was on the verge of an even larger expansion during the Heian period. *'Rajoumon-ato' - also known as "Raseimon" or "Rashoumon", it was the southern gate of the capital built to be parallel to Suzaku-mon. One of the protective foundations of the capital to protect the south, sharing the right with Tou-ji (east) and Nishi-ji (west). Collapsed once in 9th century and was repaired. When rains destroyed it again in the 10th century, it was beyond repair and left in ruins. Due to the dangers of the withering building, no one dared to approach it at night. Its destruction is said to have mirrored the sense of public disorder and other disturbances spreading throughout the capital at the time. Stage for several supernatural tales of the time period. *'Ootoyo-jinja' - miniature shrine erected in the 9th century for a supposed mountain god in Tsubaki. Moved during later generations from its original location for posterity. Known for featuring two rat statues called Komanezumi, supposedly based on the rats which Yamato Takeru saw and copied to save his life. The statues are said to hold a bottle of medicine or a child's treasure. Monkey and bird statues (known as Komasaru and Komatobi respectively) also adorn the shrine grounds. *'Kagura-oka' - near Yoshida Temple and Mount Yoshida in modern times. One of the protective northern locations erected for Heian-Kyou as represented the northeast. Narbiga-oka was the northwest and Funaoka-yama guarded the north. Name is derived from the belief that gods favored it as their seat and was the setting for several festivals. Thought to be a holy ground for the Fujiwara clan. Yoshida Temple is one of the Twenty-Two Shrines. *'Ichijomodori-bashi' - bridge gapping Ichijo Avenue in Heian-Kyou. The original bridge fell apart and was reconstructed several times, but the location has been the same for generations. Often used bridge for northern part of capital. Several legends of meeting supernatural spirits have been made regarding the bridge, including the myth that it connects the land of the living and deceased. The Heike Monogatari recites a tale in which Watanabe no Tsuna encountered a demon which was thought to be the spirit of dead mother-in-law. *'En no Matsubara' - a western vacant lot in the imperial palace grounds. According to its name, it was an expansive pine forest. Purpose of construction is unknown but debated. Thought to keep symmetry with the buildings within, to serve as a resting spot for nobles in the palace, or a planned lot without any finalized plans. *'Zushoryou' - "House of Records" within the imperial palace grounds. Place of administration, records, and other paperwork for the imperial court. Brushes, inks, and paper were also stored in here. Argued to have kept historical records and diaries as well. *'Dairi' - "Imperial Palace" for which the surrounding grounds and walls are erected. In this case, it refers to the personal residence of the residing emperor and his consorts. *'Hinomiko-sha' - known as "Kitano Tenman-gū" in modern times. According to legends, it was built to ward the vengeful spirit of Sugawara no Michizane, a reputable bureaucrat and scholar who died in rags. His spirit was thought to have caused disasters throughout the capital. Hinomiko-sha was built specifically with hopes of granting protection from lightning and fire deities thought to reside in the vicinity. Primarily known for its residing lightning god, which was the subject for festivals and worship during the Heian period. People prayed to the deity to grant rain and celebrated his greatness by lighting lanterns nearby. *'Kaiko no Yashiro' - also known as "Konoshimanimasu-Amaterutama-Jinja" or "Konoshima-Jinja". Reason for construction not entirely known but records note that it was around in at least the 8th century. Known as a fortification to respect rain deities, although sun and tree gods have been argued as well based on the landmark's name. *'Funaoka-yama' - guardian location for the northern section of Heian-Kyou. Valued for its scenic view of the capital, supposedly giving climbers who hiked it a sense of victory and satisfaction. Well known as "Funa" with nobles. *'Kamigamo-jinja' - temple known for its traditional festivals before the Heian period like the hollyhock festival. Festivals at this shrine thought to bless national protection and good harvests with its parade, and white horses wearing jangling bells are considered sacred good luck charms. Celebrated by nobleman and commoner alike. Origins for the shrine in Heian-Kyou are conflicted, but legends state that the ground was cleared by a divine lightning bolt. *'Kitayama' - "North Mountain". Related to the mystical formations of Heian-Kyou. Together with Funaoka-yama, Kitayama represented Genbu to protect the center of the capital. Technically considered "outside" the capital as a part of the Sacred Beast barrier. Filled with lush wildlife and greenery, although this was eventually cut down during the Kamakura period to make way for expanding civilization. *'Jingo-ji' - large temple in modern day Kyoto famed for its vibrant red maple leaves in autumn and the four rivers naturally running through its temple grounds. Built prior to the Heian period to signal a peaceful transfer of power for the capital and retained by Imperial Court. Important historical landmark marking the start of Japanese Buddhism of peaceful worship, although wars ravaged the original temple grounds. Centuries later, this location was used by Toyotomi Hideyoshi for a famous flower viewing gathering and planted over 60 cherry blossom trees here. *'Nonomiya' - temple built primarily to house unmarried women relatives of the Emperor to serve as priestesses and religious representative of the imperial family. Allegedly name in honor of the women who came from or were transferred to Ise-Jingu. Venerated ties to the Imperial family as a result. Houses a reputed outdoor garden since the Heian period. *'Arashiyama' - mountain region reputed as an important historical landmark. Famous for its scenic cheery blossom trees and maple trees, and considered one of beautiful cherry blossom viewing spots in Japan. During the Heian period, nobles used the area as a place for their secondary housing since it granted them a quiet getaway yet close proximity to the capital. The area is also known for the large bridge, Togetsu-kyou, which is a preferred location to enjoy the view. According to its name of "resembling a cloudless moon", the bridge was also used for casual moon gazing. *'Matsunoo Taisha' - one of the Twenty-Two Shrines with ancient origins. Built by a member of the legendary Chinese-Japanese Hata clan in its present location for divine protection for the Imperial family. Deity for temple's namesake is thought to be a powerful nameless one which once resided in Matsunoo-yama. *'Ishihara no Ri' - "Ishihara Village". Exact location is not entirely clear, but located near real world Katsugawa. River was once known as "Fushihara", which is phonetically close to its Haruka counterpart. Katsugawa was used to help transfer lumber cut by the residing workers to the inner capital. *'Fushimi Inari' - one of the Twenty-Two Shrines built to honor Ukanomitama or the Five Japanese Pillar Gods. Best known as a place for worshiping deities for agriculture. Disputed to have once been built by the Hata clan to honor deities from the Qin Dynasty. Adorned by divine fox statues and trinkets. During the Edo Period, the temple grounds became a place for one thousand torii to supposedly be a sign of good luck. Known for having stones which depending on its weight when dropped may or may not grant the thrower's wishes. *'Uji-bashi' - "Uji Bridge" of the east and one of the Three Ancient Bridges of Heian-Kyou. Currently built over modern Yodogawa and was originally built close to Hosshou-ji. Mentioned in various old texts and literature, being the stage for Hashihime's appearance in the Noh play Kanawa. During the Edo period, the bridge was associated with the monk Doutou. Near the mystical barrier for Suzaku in Heian-Kyou. *'Ousakayama' - technically outside Heian-Kyou but counted as a protective barrier for the capital under Seiryu's protection. Regarded as the final eastern exit from the capital and entrance to the "unknown" eastern world. Within the mountain lies a Shinto temple built to honor Sarutahiko and Toyotamahime. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Miscellaneous